sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xx$0uL$t3aL3rXx
u have any problems or suggest, please tell me. And if you are here to complain.. Shadow will kill you... Soul Seeker♥ 16:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Can i my own ccharacter? Hey, Soul can I make my own ccharacter? Her name will me Dream the Hedehog... Sure! PLEASE REMEMBER TO ADD SIGNATURE!!!!!!! How r u Im alright right... please CLICK SIGNATURE Blue 04:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Ugh Me wanna be Cody Da Clone Mason2910 (talk) 07:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) From Mr Chocolate Cody is me Mason2910 (talk) 07:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) From Mr Chocolate okkk Blue 15:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Blue Hi hello, Pleaae add sigature... Blue 04:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) CPL.Mercenary (talk) 15:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC)CPL.MercenaryCPL.Mercenary (talk) 15:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Relationship Problems I feel like Kay is ignoring me somehow. She's always on her tumblr-thingie and I don't get to see her much, But I also don't want to become a bother to her. What do I do!? :c Miles Prower (talk) 03:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Miles Prower talk to her. Tell her how you feel when she is away. Tell hwr your deepest feelings about her. If she doesnt wanna hug baxk, do something love-ing to her.. Blue 03:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Xx$0uL$t3aL3rXx SOUL WE ARE DEAD SOUL WE NEEDA TELL THE CREW THAT WE ARE SWITCHING OUR HIDE-OUT!!!!!! ITS Another wiki!!!!! SOUL PLEASE REPLY THIS!!!!! TELL STEER THEN TELL EVERYONE ELSE WHO WERE WAS WITH US!!!!! WE CAN TRUST NO1 NOW M4rK! (talk) 05:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Mark We do not appreciate having our things taken, continuing to do this plagiarism and copyright infringement can get ya banned from Wikia globally some day, it wouldn't want to deal with your legal troubles. With these infringements, you can be sued for a large sum of cash and have your life put on hold or even shot down...this is my last warning. --Sol P. S.- No matter where you hide, we an find ya.. and I'm sick of you thieving others' hard work, let alone, I'm very angry that you allowed another user to copy the main page. That work is from my now-inactive old friend. And I think Justice is the only way I can go if ya don't listen. --Sol Soul whats wrong with u, u deleted all of your wikis and just started over y.I think its like u turning into a diffrent person. and can u give me dat website for to make my own character CPL.Mercenary (talk) 15:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC)CPL.MercenaryCPL.Mercenary (talk) 15:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Soul... Soul, all chats became unavailable for me, so I can't talk to you anymore. :'( I'll miss you I'll check if it's working later, but for now, the chats are out of order. Don't dump me, don't lose you temper, please be patient. Love, Steer XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 20:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Same.. I'ma report staff about this. Fuck... I wonder ehats happenong! Blue 20:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Soul The Killer♥ Don't worry, I'm sure they'll fix it. XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 20:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh good, ots just a bug attacking the chays right now. I rhought it was worse! $0uL the Killer 21:02, May 22, 2013 (UTC)$0uL the Killer -frustrated- Aw, what? XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 21:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) i see youre fusterated, i am too... I just found out something isnt what i think he is. SONOC ISNT THE FASTEST RHING. in Sojic's and Mario's first game Mario isabout 62 meters faster than sonic. And Sonic has a fake speed. Sonic doesnt AND NRER Myne will break the Soundbarrer DX ugh.. i give up in my Sonoc life..$0uL the Killer 21:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) -sighs- Will the chatrooms ever work again? XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 21:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not,bro Also, i contacted staff again. And sorry for many typos. just so fusterated! $0uL the Killer 21:45, May 22, 2013 (UTC) WAIT, SOUL! IT'S WORKING! :D XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 21:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Its not letting me in! ;( 21:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Keep reloading! i did now I cant go in nomoee 22:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) -tearing up- XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 22:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) COME TO CHAT, BOYO!!!! 22:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC)~ I'm there, waiting for you! STAY THERE! 22:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC)~Soul XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 22:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) -screams- HELP!!!! I'M LOCKED OUTSIDE THE CHAT! XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 22:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) O: AGH, IT'LL GO AWAY IN A FEW, SYAY CALM!!!!!! 22:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC)22:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC)~$0UL THE KILLER No it won't -starts crying- This is the end... XxSteerAnimeLoverxX (talk) 23:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) AHHH, -STARTS CRYING TOO- FUCKiNG BUG WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WONT LET ME ON CHAT DX $0uL the Killer 23:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC)